The Legend of the Gobblewonker/Gallery
Syrup Battle and Contest Ad S1e2 mystery shack opening.png S1e2 sir syrup and mountie man.png S1e2 pouring syrup.png S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 big hamster ball.png S1e2 monster photo contest.png S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 family at table.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png Fishing Season S1e2 deer in road.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 car off the road.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 woman with frying pan.png S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png S1e2 muscular father in boat.png S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dippy hat.png S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.PNG S1e2 mabel hat.png S1e2 joke book.png S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.PNG Gobblewonker Story S1e2 old man breaking poles.png S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png S1e2 old man grabbing man.png S1e2 old man dancing.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man being sprayed.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 police in boat.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2 hole in the mystery shack.png S1e2 cool guys in car.png S1e2 mabel flirting with cool guys.png S1e2 surprised guys in car.png S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 fishing lures.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png Soos's boat S1e2 foggy lake.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 mabel holding fun flag.png S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 diamond ring.png S1e2 man with ring in boat.png Searching for the Gobblewonker S1e2 boat in fog.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 butt island.png|Check it out- Butt Island! S1e2 mabel picking dipper's nose.jpg S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png|Oh come on! S1e2 interviewer.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png S1e2 stomach noises.png|So majestic... S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png|"My name is Mabel. It rhymes with "Table". It also rhymes with "Glable". It also rhymes with..."Schmable"!" S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.jpg S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.jpg S1e2 beavers.png S1e2 beavers i love cavorting.png S1e2 beavers that deserves a hug.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png|Beaver with a chainsaw! S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 angry parents with child.png The Gobblewonker Appears S1e2 dipper on rock.PNG S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 gobblewonker attacks boat.png S1e2 gobblewonker open mouth.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 beavers we're still beavers.png S1e2 manly dan in lake.png S1e2 men holding glass in lake.png S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 gobblewonker.png The Real Story S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png S1e2 old man without hat.png S1e2 old man projector screen.png S1e2 old man pterodactyl projector.png S1e2 old man evil plan.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 real gobblewonker.png S1e2 real gobblewonker eating camera.png Category:Episode galleries